The Story of the Twins
by FlurryCherry
Summary: Rin dan Len, kembaran yang ditawan di Menara Penghukuman karena dianggap pembawa sial. Namun, mereka diselamatkan oleh Miku dan Kaito, dan memulai petualangan mereka. Warning : OOC, abal, gaje


**Chapter 1 | **The Pythoness, The Wizard and The Prayer

Di sebuah negeri yang kaya akan keindahan alamnya, terdapat dua menara yang kerap disebut 'Menara Penghukuman'. Menara itu selalu dipakai sebagai tempat dimana orang-orang yang dirasa membawa kesialan atau kejahatan ditawan, dan dibiarkan disana sampai mati. Tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari sana, sebab terpasang segel sihir yang melindungi menara itu.

Seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berumur 17 tahun, dengan rambut pirang ditempatkan di lantai paling atas menara yang sebelah kiri. Pakaiannya sudah robek, agak compang camping dan wajahnya agak kucel. Dia hanya terdiam begitu saja, memandang ke menara sebelah, dimana kembarannya berada.

Seorang gadis yang kira-kira juga berumur 17 tahun, dengan rambut pirang ditempatkan di lantai paling atas menara yang sebelah kanan. Pakaiannya sudah kotor dan kusut, sedikit compang-camping dan wajahnya juga kucel. Sama seperti kembarannya, dia terus memandang menara sebelah.

Mereka berdua bernama Rin dan Len. Sejak umur mereka 7 tahun, mereka dianggap membawa kesialan karena mereka itu kembar, dan atas perintah raja yang bengis itulah Rin dan Len ditawan di Menara Penghukuman sampai mati, dan mereka pun dipisahkan.

Sudah 10 tahun berlalu, mereka tetap menunggu keajaiban – entah bagaimana cara keajaiban itu datang. Rin dan Len selalu berdoa kepada bulan, dengan harapan mereka bisa keluar dari menara itu dan hidup bahagia seperti biasanya.

oOo

Alunan musik yang indah datang dari menara sebelah kanan. Len terbangun dari tidurnya, dan dia tahu bahwa Rin-lah yang menyanyi. Dia menatap Rin lewat jendela yang ditralis, dan menyapanya. "Selamat pagi, Rin." Sapa Len.

"Selamat pagi juga, Len." Balas Rin.

Selama 10 tahun mereka melakukan kebiasaan ini, dimana Rin bernyanyi setiap pagi, dan Len bangun. Kemudian mereka saling menyapa. Mereka tetap menjaga hubungan itu, meski mereka terpisahkan.

Tentu saja, selain itu mereka masih mengharapkan keajaiban. Mereka tak pernah lelah untuk berdoa, hanya untuk mendapatkan keajaiban. Apabila mereka benar-benar mendapatkan keajaiban itu, mereka akan sangat bersyukur akan itu.

Di lain tempat, seorang gadis berambut _turquoise_ tengah meramalkan sesuatu. Dia mendapat bayangan, dimana ada kembaran yang tertawan di Menara Penghukuman – yang tidak lain adalah Rin dan Len. Selain itu, konon mereka dikatakan akan membawa kesialan, padahal kebenarannya mereka dapat menyelamatkan dunia dari seorang penguasa yang benar-benar jahat.

"Sungguh malang kembaran itu. Kenyataan yang benar-benar pahit, mereka harus tertawan karena kejahatan manusia… Karena ini tugasku, aku harus mengeluarkan mereka dari sana, dengan resiko apapun." Kata gadis itu yakin, mengambil tongkatnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Miku!" seru seorang pria memanggil Miku – nama dari peramal itu.

"Kaito?" tanya Miku menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"Apakah kau akan benar-benar mengeluarkan kembaran itu dari Menara Penghukuman? Aku dengar sihir yang dipasangkan sangat kuat." Ujar Kaito, yang kelihatannya mendengar perkataan Miku tadi.

"Tidak masalah." Miku pun kembali berjalan, namun lagi-lagi Kaito menghentikan langkah Miku.

"Aku ikut. Aku adalah seorang penyihir, dan mungkin saja aku dapat membantumu." Kata Kaito dengan penuh keyakinan. Miku pun mengangguk, tanda dimana Kaito boleh ikut bersamanya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke sebuah hutan, membuat Kaito heran. "Kita kan hendak pergi ke Menara Penghukuman, tapi perasaan kok kita malah ke hutan sih, Miku?" tanya Kaito.

"Kamu kira Menara Penghukuman berada di negeri kita sekarang tinggal? Biar lebih cepat, kita pakai sihir saja."

Kaito mendesah. "Kukira kenapa, ternyata kamu itu pengennya praktis mulu, Miku. Bilang dong dari tadi!"

"Daripada kembaran itu mati sebelum kita bawa mereka ke sini? Lebih baik kita pakai sihir saja kan?" kata Miku membela diri, err… lebih tepatnya mencari-cari alasan saja.

"Terserah kamu deh, Miku."

Miku pun mengejapkan matanya, lalu mengeluarkan mantra. "**Magique Téléporter**!" Seketika pula, lingkaran sihir mengelilingi Miku dan Kaito, lalu perlahan mereka menghilang alias sudah berpindah.

oOo

Malam telah tiba. Seperti biasanya, Rin dan Len memohon agar keajaiban yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akan benar-benar datang. Mereka duduk menghadap bulan, seraya mengucapkan permohonan mereka. Konon orang-orang di negeri itu, sering memohon kepada bulan karena percaya bahwa bulan akan mengabulkannya. Hal itu telah menjadi tradisi yang turun-menurun.

Selesai dari memohon, Rin menyanyi sebentar untuk menghilangkan jenuh, sementara itu Len sudah tertidur duluan. Kadang kala, Rin berpikir mengapa kembaran dianggap membawa kesialan. Itu tidak adil, baginya. Tidak ada hubungannya antara kembar dengan kesialan. Air matanya pun menetes.

Tiba-tiba, terlihat dua orang muncul begitu saja di jembatan yang menghubungkan dua menara itu. Rin yang sempat kaget melirik keberadaan orang-orang itu. Seorang tukang ramal dan penyihir, pikir Rin.

"Miku… Kita benar-benar sudah sampai." Ujar Kaito.

"Ssshh! Diam. Sekali kita salah langkah, kita bisa tertangkap." Kata Miku seraya berbisik, mengingatkan Kaito.

"Ya…" balas Kaito sambil berbisik.

Rin terkejut, dan dalam sekejap Rin tahu bahwa permohonannya dan Len telah terkabulkan. Seorang tukang ramal yang kelihatannya bernama Miku dan penyihir yang bernama Kaito menyelamatkan mereka berdua. "Terima kasih…"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Miku…?" tanya Kaito dengan nada yang pelan.

"Aku buka segel sihir di menara Kiri. Kamu buka segel sihir di menara Kanan. Tapi hati-hati, segel sihirnya rumit." Jawab Miku, tentunya dengan nada yang pelan.

Perlahan-lahan, Miku dan Kaito pun melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing. Kaito pun mengeluarkan sihirnya. "Lama sudah aku tak memakai sihir ini. Kalau dilihat-lihat ini memang rumit… **Phoque : Forcer la Divulgation**!" Dengan cepat, segel sihir itu pecah dan hancur. Terbukalah beberapa bagian dari dinding itu.

Begitu pula dengan Miku, dia juga mengeluarkan sihir yang sama seperti Kaito. Miku pun masuk ke dalam menara itu, dan membangunkan Len. "Hei, bangun."

Len kaget dan terbangun. Dia tak sadar bahwa ada orang di tempat dia ditawan. "Eh? Anda siapa? Tunggu dulu… Kenapa? Ah! Permohonanku…" Miku membekap mulut Len.

"Diam… Sekarang, ikut aku, namun melangkahlah pelan-pelan." Kata Miku mengulurkan tangannya.

Rin berdiri dari tempatnya. Kaito mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, kita pergi. Namun hati-hati." Ujar Kaito mengingatkan. Rin mengangguk.

Mereka sampai di jembatan. Sebelum Miku mengeluarkan sihirnya, beberapa prajurit datang menghalangi mereka. "Tidak akan kami biarkan kalian mengambil 'pembawa sial' ini!" seru mereka.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda, yang tidak lain adalah Duchess Luka, salah satu bangsawan dari negeri ini yang juga terkenal jenius, namun agak kasar. "Prajurit! Tangkap peramal dan penyihir itu, serta tawan kembali 'pembawa sial' itu!"

Kaito mengeluarkan sihirnya. "Enak saja… **Barrière**!" Seketika pula, sebuah pelindung mengelilingi mereka berempat – Rin, Len, Miku dan Kaito. Miku pun cepat-cepat mengeluarkan sihirnya."**Magique Téléporter**!" seru Miku. Perlahan, mereka menghilang dan telah berpindah ke negeri lain.

Luka menggigit jarinya. "Sial… Aku kehilangan mereka. Tidak ada cara lain. Aku harus meminta orang itu…" ujar Luka. "Semua prajurit, kembali ke istana. Tawanan kita telah kabur, aku akan melapor."

Sesampainya di istana, sang raja marah. "Apa yang terjadi? Kalian kehilangan mereka?" bentak sang raja tak karuan.

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Namun seorang tukang ramal berambut turquoise dan seorang penyihir berambut biru telah membawa mereka pergi…" kata Luka melapor.

"Kalau begini, kita harus mengeluarkan dia… Panggil orang itu kesini!" seru sang raja, menyuruh seorang prajurit untuk memanggilnya, namun orang itu sendiri telah datang.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia? Sesuatu terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu."

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p>Fan fiction baru lagi! Kali ini tentang Vocaloid ya… Tenang aja, Apartment Love pasti bakalan selesai. Ngomong-ngomong, saya lupa kasih disclaimer :<p>

**Disclaimer : Yang jelas saya tidak punya Vocaloid. **

Saya mengambil latar belakang abad pertengahan, dimana ada penyihir dan sebagainya itu. Sudah ada beberapa Vocaloid muncul di chap awal ini… Kuharap kalian menyukainya. **If you mind, don't forget to review my story. **

Ngomong-ngomong, sihir yg digunakan Miku dan Kaito pakai bahasa Prancis. Translate sendiri ya~

Karya saya ini OOC, abal, kadang gaje dan masih sangat amatir.


End file.
